In Close Proximity
by Higher.Than.Ever.Before
Summary: Sarah is sent to live with Bud and Nora for a month, an action which tears the family apart, but it tears Jake apart the most. WARNINGS! Incest in later chapters along with mild langauge and possible suggestive themes. More warnings in later chapters.
1. News

**Summary:** Sarah is sent to live with Bud and Nora for a month, an action which tears the family apart, but it tears Jake apart the most.

**Warnings:** Incest in later chapters, mild course language and possible suggestive themes also in later chapters

If anyone looked at the Baker family they'd stare wide eyed, first at the amount of kids, but secondly at some of the close relationships that had formed.

Nora had already moved out and was living with her husband Bud, and she was expecting her first child soon.

Charlie and Lorraine were going to be moving out as soon as they both had apartments to live in. Charlie was going to open a garage up at the lake, and live there with his girlfriend Ann.

Lorraine was heading to the New York Institute of Fashion, though that didn't really surprise anyone.

This left only Henry, Jake, Sarah, Mark, Jessica and Kim, Mike and Nigel and Kyle still at home.

If you looked at the kids still at home, it would be the closeness of some that intrigued you, not that there were 9. Easily you could see that Jessica and Kim, and Nigel and Kyle were twins, not just in their looks but in the way they interacted with each other. They were almost the closest of them all. That was until you took a look at Sarah and Jake.

It didn't really surprise anyone at the connection the two made, Lorraine and Nora had each other, and so did Henry and Charlie. The twins had each other, and Mark had his animals. Mike had his hockey team and Sarah and Jake at home, his bond just wasn't as close as theirs. Some say it was natural that they were pulled to each other; they were only ten months apart and when they were born Mike hadn't been.

One would usually assume they were twins as well; they both had the same light brown hair, chocolaty-hazel eyes, and the same darker skin tone. The only major difference was that Jake was a few inches taller than Sarah as he stood at 5'6, and she at 5'4. It astounded many that the Bakers had met over the years that no, indeed they were not twins they were 10 months apart, though both were born the same year and are currently the same age. Jake was the oldest, something he didn't hesitate to use as an advantage over Sarah in their rare fights.

Currently in the Baker household Sarah was being berated for the latest prank she had pulled at school.

"Sarah this is your sixth detention since you started school 2 weeks ago" Tom said to his daughter who was sitting on the couch looking bored.

"Well, that's what the teachers get for separating me and Jake, we've been in the same class since we started school, who cares that we're in year 9" Sarah replied rolling her eyes at her dad for not understanding her logic. To her it was perfectly simple, Jake wasn't in her grade, which was mainly due to the teachers thinking it was time to separate them; therefore she was entitled to get back at them.

"Sarah it's not their fault that they separated you, you can't get back at them for doing nothing wrong" Tom tried to get Sarah to see it from his point of view but this was something she wouldn't let up on.

"I won't stop till Jake's in my grade or I'm in his" Sarah persisted. She had already lost this month's allowance and was grounded for 2 weeks, not much else could really be done.

"Go to your room, I need to talk to your mum about something" Tom said as he left the room

Sarah just headed up to the room she shared with Jake. When they moved back to Midland the house they used to live in was already sold so they brought another house in the same area except this house didn't have the same amount of bedrooms, it only had 7. So Jake and Sarah shared, the Twins shared and Mark and Mike shared. Henry was the only one that got his own room and that was because he was the oldest. Tom and Kate got their room, and the last one was set up as a spare room for when any of the other kids came to stay.

Sarah sank down onto her bed which was opposite Jake's in the room. She turned on her music with the remote control she had to the stereo they both shared. Jake came in a few minutes later, as he always did once Sarah started playing her music. It was sort of a signal, after a "talking to" as their parents put it, for the other to come in.

"How much trouble did you get into?" Jake asked as he laid himself down next to Sarah on her bed.

"Dad just really told me it was inappropriate but I'm sure something worse is to come as he said that he had to talk to Mum about something, which I'm going to assume is punishment for me"

"Don't worry about it" Jake replied as he gave his sister a hug. He missed having his sister next to him in class, passing notes, mocking teachers with him. He just handled it a bit better instead of pranking them back he just didn't do anything; he just sat at the back of the classroom, not talking or working.

* * *

"Kate what will we do with her?" Tom asked his wife as he was pacing around the bedroom they shared.

"I don't know Tom, maybe we should go down to the school and ask for Sarah to be put into Jake's grade" Kate suggested.

"We can't Kate that will be giving her wants" Tom said desperately trying to find another solution.

"Tom you may not see it, but don't you see that it's not just Sarah, its Jake as well. I've heard from his teachers that he's not doing work. He just sits at the back of the class neither talking nor working. You know how close they are, they're closer than the twins."

"That's what I'm talking about, maybe we should keep them separated. They need to get used to the fact when they finish high school that they probably won't be together."

"That's where I disagree you know that Jake and Sarah would go anywhere with each other, they tell each other everything and anything"

"See exactly I just don't think it's healthy, maybe we should send one away, just for a year. Boarding School maybe or with Nora and Bud, it'll mean that whoever goes isn't too far away, nor too close"

Kate was shocked at her husband suggested. Never had it crossed her mind to split her family. It reminded her of when her sister died. They were close, not as close as Sarah and Jake, but still really close. It killed Kate when her sister died.

"No Tom, I will not split this family, I hated it when my sister died, and I know that to Sarah and Jake it will be as if the other died. I walked around on autopilot for days after the death."

"I think it's our only choice besides giving her what she wants. If we don't do anything it will only continue till they're together."

"Tom, what would you feel like if the person in your family that you were the closest to was taken away and sent away, to Jake and Sarah it would probably feel as if they moved across the other side of the country."

Tom looked down as he thought. He was close to his older brother but it was more a Henry-Charlie close and still it hurt when his brother moved away.

Kate saw the realization hit him, and continued, "Now times what you feel by about 10"

As much as it pained him to know what the two would feel if separated he still couldn't help but think it would be better for them in the long turn if they learnt to function without each other being younger rather than older.

"I still think we should do this, maybe we should send Sarah to live with Nora and Bud for two months, she is the one pulling pranks after all."

Kate really didn't want to do this but she knew Tom wouldn't back down, still she decided for her children's sakes that two months was too long for them to be apart.

"Maybe we should but how about we try just for a month first, and allow them to talk on the phone and MSN but they can only see each other every weekend"

Tom settled as he knew it was that or nothing. He saw the pain in Kate's eyes as he accepted her terms. She seemed to really want them to stay here.

"Will I tell her or will you?" Tom asked.

"You can, I don't want to be home when you do though"

* * *

Later on the week, after he had talked to Bud and Nora, he went to tell Sarah. He only did it now because neither Kate nor Jake were home.

It was arranged that Sarah was to live with them for a month. They lived just outside Chicago, since Bud was moved from Houston to Chicago after working in Houston for 8 months.

Tom walked into the room Sarah shared with Jake and he saw her writing in what seemed to be a journal.

"Sarah" Tom said as he sat on the end of her bed.

Sarah quickly shut the book she was writing in and turned to face her dad. She knew it wasn't going to be good news because of the way he came in and was talking to her it was always a sign of trouble.

"Your mum and I have decided that you'll live with Bud and Nora for a month, so that you and Jake can learn to live apart from each other for a while. You'll be able to talk on the phone and MSN but you can only see each other on weekends." Tom had decided a quick approach would be better telling her all at once instead of in little pieces.

Sarah sat shocked at what her dad had proposed.

"No" she said, "I'm not going and you can't make me, I'll just run away and come back here"

"Sarah this is a non-negotiable matter. You ARE going whether you like it or not."

"NO" Sarah yelled at Tom, "I'M NOT GOING, YOU CAN'T MAKE ME, ME AND JAKE ARE STAYING HERE!"

"You leave on Monday" Tom said before swiftly exited the room. He knew that if he didn't he'd be on the receiving on some blows that he didn't want.

Sarah wasn't angry, she was past it. Dangerously irate would be words more suited to her mood. She started hitting everything that she could find. From downstairs Tom and everyone else, besides Mike, Jake and Kate, could hear the glass of the mirror shattering and breaking, no doubt into little pieces that would be all over the floor. Then they heard the thumping as she punched everything she could find.

She couldn't believe her parents would do this to her. She picked up her skateboard and hurled it at the wall, watching as it cracked in two as it landed.

Thoughts were raging round her head, her emotions were too. Anger, Rage, Sadness. She sunk too the ground sobbing. She was moving in 3 days.

"Dad why is Sarah angry?" Mark asked as they were sitting in the living room downstairs.

"Well, your mum and I have decided to send Sarah to live with Nora and Bud for a month. We feel it's time for them to learn to function apart, and we're sending Sarah as punishment for her pranks at school" Tom replied, thinking that at least some of the kids would accept their decision.

"How could you dad-"

"Why would you do-"

"That's terrible, how-"

All the kids started talking at once.

"KIDS!" Tom shouted to get their attention, "We did this because we feel this will help them in the long term."

"Not cool Dad, just not cool" Henry said as he stood up and walked away, Nigel and Kyle going with him.

"Why would you do that dad?" asked Kim as she and Jessica went to their room.

"That's terrible, how do you think they'll feel, how do you think WE feel?" asked Mark as he too left.

Tom was left sitting by himself in the living room, the Simpsons playing in the background. Maybe he hadn't thought this through. He hadn't though how much this would affect the other kid's as well.

It shocked Sarah when the door opened; she looked up and saw Jake. It made her realize how long she had been sitting there as he wasn't expected home till an hour after her dad told her. When Jake entered he initially didn't see the mess in the room he just saw Sarah sobbing on the ground, head buried in her arms, and knees pulled up to her chest. He sat down on the floor next to her and wrapped his arms around her. Sarah laid her head on his shoulder, and wrapped her arms around him. Her tears soaked her shirt, the thought that she wouldn't be near her brother hurt. It also made her scared, would he miss her as much as she missed him?

"Sarah, what's the matter?" Jake asked, as he noticed her tears had quieted down.

"Jake their sending me away" Sarah said, not moving her head from where it was.

"What?" Jake said, he couldn't believe what he'd just heard.

"Dad told me I have to live with Bud and Nora for a month"

Jake was in shock, how could his parents tear the family apart like that, he didn't ask any more questions as Sarah's tears had started up again, though this time Jake was crying slightly too.

He picked up his little sister, and carried her to his bed noticing for the first time the destructive state of the room, mirror broken, things everything. He laid Sarah down and gently climbed into the bed next to her, it wasn't long before she fell asleep; she was emotionally drained as well as physically drained. It took Jake a little longer to fall asleep. It seemed as if his mind wouldn't shut down. Thoughts kept coming and going, would she be okay?, would he be okay?, would the family be okay?

* * *

"So Tom, how'd it go?" Kate asked later that night as they were in the bedroom.

"Well, there's going to be a lot of damage to the room, and none of the kids are talking to me" Tom replied climbing into bed next to his wife.

"Honey maybe we should've warned her, said that if she did it again then we'd send her away"

"Kate we need to do this, they'll thank us in the long run and I'm sure the kids will get over it" Tom replied trying to believe what he was telling Kate.

"Sure Honey" Kate replied as she fell asleep, even though she knew they wouldn't. She knew she wouldn't forgive her parents if they took her sister away.

Kate wasn't surprised at how she found Sarah and Jake in the morning, or at the state of the room.

She stepped around the mess on the floor to Jake's bed. They often slept in the same bed when one was upset. They had done it since they could walk to the others bed.

It hurt that her kids soon wouldn't be able to be in the same house. She'd miss this, the sight of her kids getting along the way they did, helping each other. But she knew in the long run it would help, after all Sarah and Jake did need to learn how to cope without each other.

"Sarah, Jake honey you need to get up breakfast's ready." It was Saturday, Bud and Nora were driving down on Sunday and were taking Sarah back with them on the Monday.

Jake woke first and woke Sarah up; together they came downstairs and seated themselves at the table.

It was more or less silent except for the clink of cutlery on plates. None of the kids were talking to Tom or Kate, and Jake and Sarah didn't talk at all.

As soon as breakfast was over all the kids excused themselves. None could understand the reasoning their parents had for splitting up their family. It didn't make sense, sure Sarah was getting herself in trouble but how does that mean she should be sent away?

* * *

While Sarah and Jake returned to their room, the others all gathered in the lounge room upstairs.

Even though the T.V was on none were watching it, it wasn't the same without Sarah mocking it, or Jake defending his favourite show from Sarah's mocking.

"Henry what if Sarah doesn't come back, what if she decides she likes living with Nora better?" asked Mike.

Henry hugged his little brother close; it was a rare occasion for this to happen.

"Don't worry Mike she'll come back, I promise" he said

What he didn't know was that similar thoughts were running round all his siblings' heads.


	2. Departure

**A/N: People actually read this...wow. Anyway, just so you know I'm not going to say that I won't post unless I get a certain amount of views because frankly that pisses me off when people do it. I also don't care if you review that's up to you. Though I would like to hear what you think, whether good, bad, and any suggestions. I just ask that there is no flaming though if there is it will be used to roast marshmallows to make Smores ( the best food ever, after all what's better than chocolate and marshmallows...who cares about the crackers). I will not update on a regular basis I will update when I've finished a chapter currently I'm on holidays so you should get at least one a week, until I go away in 10 days then I'm away for a week. Wow this is long...I'll shut up now... Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

In their room Sarah had started packing up her things, her clothes were partly packed in her suitcase, and other things were scattered around. She didn't want to spend her last day packing.

The stereo was blasting music. Whenever either of the two were angry or upset the entire house could tell from the music that made the walls and floor shake.

Jake was helping her, and secretly adding some of his clothes as well, such as the hoodie she always wore that was his, and a few other things.

In another bag she had packed some photos and things to take with her. In her photo album there were photos of the family together and individual ones of her and some of the others. But the ones she treasured the most were the ones of her and Jake.

There was one from when they were about 3 years old, playing together in the Sandbox. It seemed as if she had at least one from every year since they had been born, but the one she loved the most was the one that was taken when they were 11. It was at the old house in Midland underneath the big tree in the back yard. Jake was leaning against the tree and Sarah had her back resting against his chest. They were sharing Sarah's i-Pod. They seemed so carefree nothing could bother them as they lay in their own little world.

It hurt to know that in a few short days they wouldn't be able to do this any longer, that she wouldn't be able to tell her brother all the things that had happened at school, or be comforted if there was a storm. No more feeling safe in her brother's arms.

Jake pulled the last inch of the zipper closed on Sarah's suitcase, all that was left to pack were the things she wanted in the car, and the few things she was taking the wouldn't fit in her suitcase.

They left the room and went to join the others in the lounge room upstairs. The T.V. was on and a movie was playing.

"Hey guys," Sarah called out as she and Jake entered the room and took a seat on the floor as all the couches were taken, "Whatcha watching?" she asked.

"Umm...Ice Age," Mark replied.

They all sat and watched the movie in silence except for the occasion comment from Kyle when Scrat came onto the screen after all who doesn't love a nut loving squirrel.

It was Mike who broke the silence.

"Sarah, what if you don't want to come back?" asked Mike, even though Henry had assured him that she would.

"I will Mike, I won't leave you guys behind or forget about you, I promise I'll come back" Sarah said getting up to give her little brother a hug. Mike returned the hug.

Even though it was Mike that asked the question all were relieved at the answer as that was something that had been nagging at the back of all their heads, except for Nigel and Kyle. They just understood that Sarah was going away for a while and wouldn't be able to visit much.

When the movie ended Mark went back to his room to take care of the new frog that he had gotten after Beans died.

Kim and Jessica went to research something for their science project they were doing.

Henry took Nigel and Kyle to the park and Sarah, Mike and Jake followed on their skateboards. Sarah had gotten Jake's old one out and replaced the broken wheels with her own.

* * *

Kate was preparing lunch in the kitchen when Tom came home from the school. He had gotten his job back coaching the football team, and had been at a training session. Usually Kyle and Nigel would go with him but today they hadn't. It seems as if they understood what was happening to.

"How was it?" she asked as she finished cutting the cheese for the sandwiches.

"Okay, different without having to stop Kyle stealing the drinks, and Nigel annoying the team." Tom replied grabbing a drink from the fridge.

* * *

Lunch was all set when the kids that had gone to the park came back. They went and washed their hands before coming back down for lunch. Lunch wasn't as silent as breakfast the normal conversations taking place around the table. Sarah was even participating.

The kids had soon finished at headed upstairs as they usually did after lunch to do whatever homework they had. It was done on Saturdays because most had things on, on Sundays.

Mike had hockey and then he was taken to Karate while Sarah and Jake were taken to the Skate Park.

Henry had his Jazz band practice, and Mark had Animal Club meetings in afternoon, and Nigel and Kyle just tagged along as kids were dropped off and picked up.

Kim and Jessica were dropped off at the school around 1 for practice, as they were in Junior Trivia Quiz Competition.

It was usually a rather hectic day, though this Sunday it was going to be more, as it was Sarah's last day. Jake was staying home on Monday so that he was there when Sarah left, the others would be saying goodbye before they left for school.

Saturday went by too fast for all the family, Tom seemed to be the only one who really thought this would work. And all too fast for the entire family, with the exception of Tom, it was Sunday.

* * *

Breakfast was eaten quickly to get Mike to Hockey and Tom to the school for practice. Charlie was down that weekend to wish Sarah well as he had heard the news from Nora. He went with Tom to the football field this time along with Nigel and Kyle who wanted to spend some time with Charlie.

The kids remaining at home helped tidy up before Nora and Bud arrived at 10. When the house was Kate-approved, the kids went upstairs and changed out of their pyjamas. Sarah into her standard jean shorts, and t-shirt with a hoodie over the top as it was cold. It was Jake's hoodie so it was slightly too big for Sarah but she didn't care. Jake was wearing board shorts and a t-shirt, claiming it wasn't cold enough for a hoodie.

Kim and Jessica came down in jean three quarters, and long sleeved shirts. Kim's was yellow with a daisy, and Jessica's was pink with a rose.

Henry came down with his jeans and a long sleeved top, with his standard cap backwards on his head. Mark however was wearing his jeans and t-shirt and a jacket unzipped over the top.

* * *

Sarah was on the computer on the internet and talking to people on MSN when Nora and Bud arrived.

"Hey guys" Kate said as she opened the door.

"Hi mum" Nora replied giving her mother a hug.

"Hey Kate" Bud said, Kate insisted that Bud not call her Mrs. Baker.

"Bud, how are you?" Kate asked.

Before he could answer Kim and Jessica came rushing down the stairs.

"NORA!" They cried both hugging her at the same time.

"Hi Kimmy, Jess" Nora said hugging her sisters and kissing them on the top of the head.

"Nora, Bud." Mark said in greeting as he rushed out the door with Pea, his latest frog.

From outside Jake had seen Bud and Nora arrive and he immediately went upstairs to tell Sarah.

"Uh Sarah, Bud and Nora are here" he said for the first time unsure of how his sister would react.

"Great" Sarah replied overly-sarcastically with a dramatic eye-roll that Jake knew was there even if he couldn't see it.

Her bags were packed already, as Tom didn't want a hassle with unpacked bags when it was time to go. Organization was something unusual in the Baker household. Even less-so since Lorraine had moved out.

Sarah and Jake came downstairs to greet their older sister, and brother-in-law.

"Hey guys"

"Hi" Jake and Sarah said at the same time.

Kate, Nora and Bud were sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee, having a conversation that had stopped when the kids entered the room.

"Hey Sarah, Jake" Nora replied

"Hi" Bud said.

"Kids, why don't you go outside or something while Nora, Bud and I have a talk?" Kate said trying to get them to leave so they could continue whatever conversation they were having.

* * *

"Mum, why are you doing this?" Nora asked, yes she had already agreed to having Sarah stay, she missed her brothers and sisters.

"I don't know honey, maybe because I want this to work." She replied half-wishing she hadn't said yes to Tom, "Are you sure it's okay that she stays with you for a month?" she asked concerned at the stress it might put on her daughter.

"Yes, it's fine Kate" Bud replied before Nora could make another comment about Sarah leaving, "We have the guestroom all set up, and it's already for her."

* * *

At 12.30 Jessica, Kim, Sarah, Jake, Henry, Mark and Kate all piled into the van. Jessica and Kim were dropped of first then Mike was picked up. He was dropped off at Karate after, Sarah and Jake were dropped off at the skate park then finally Henry was dropped off.

It was going to be a hectic afternoon to get all the kids picked up, but they had Charlie to help where Tom usually would.

* * *

The entire family, except Lorraine was home for dinner that night. It was a rare occasion that this happened since the three oldest had moved out.

It was a loud, noisy and somewhat messy affair as well.

Conversations were taking place left and right, Sarah though was not participating. It had just occurred to her this would be the last meal the family shared with her, as breakfast on weekdays was a get-up and get it yourself meal because kids had to be at different places at different times.

Jake seemed to be the only one that noticed her silence.

"You okay Sarah?" he asked already knowing something was wrong, but asking anyway.

"I'm fine" she choked out trying not to let any tears fall. She was supposed to be strong, be able to handle anything the world threw at her, but she knew as soon as she left this house and Jake all her strength would fade away and leave a vulnerable broken 15 year old only this time she didn't have her brother the help her, whether picking up the pieces or just putting them back together.

After dinner, Sarah decided, was the best time that nigh as her and Jake locked themselves in their room and just sat there talking about all the things that would happen once Sarah left. All the problems they'd face and what the school would say. Music was playing so no one outside their room could hear their conversation.

They fell asleep where they were sitting talking; the position was much like that at the tree the day from almost 4 years ago. Jake was leaning against the cupboard a pillow behind his head, Sarah leaning against his chest a blanket pulled over both of them.

This was how they spent their last night together, no matter how uncomfortable that may seem, to them it wasn't for they were together.

* * *

Kim came into their room and woke them up in the morning before she Henry, Mark and Jessica left for school, she wanted to say goodbye.

The family to outsiders would seem as if Sarah was never coming back, yet that was just how it was in the Baker household, they were a tight-knit group. Yet one of their threads had come lose and it would take them a month to fix it.

Sarah watched them leave after a tearful goodbye on both parts, and it wasn't long before Mike, Nigel and Kyle were saying goodbye either.

It wasn't as bad for the younger kids, because of that they were younger and it didn't affect them as much.

It wasn't until almost lunch that Nora, Bud and this time Sarah had to leave.

Her bags were packed in the car, she had figured there was no point in fighting in no matter how much she wanted to, this was the way it was going to be for the next month.

She gave her mum a hug, her tears starting as she whispered goodbye. She knew her mother wouldn't have wanted this and that was why her dad told her when she was out.

"Be safe honey" her mother said to her as she released her daughter.

Her dad however just got a tear-filled glare in his direction, before she moved onto her older brother.

"Seeya Charlie don't cause too much trouble" she said with a quick hug.

"You too, Sarah, please don't cause too much trouble for them while you're staying with them"

Last she went to the only one she was close to in the family besides Mike, Jake, the one that was practically her twin.

She held onto Jake, not wanting to let go knowing that this was the last time she would get to see him for at least a week, it wasn't decided if they could see each other this weekend.

Her tears soaked his shirt, and his soaked his hoodie that Sarah was still wearing. She was taking it, and unknowingly two others as well as a couple t-shirts.

"Bye" she said into his shoulder, "Don't do what I've done this is all it gets you" she advised not wanting the same fate for her brother.

"I'll miss you" he replied only holding onto her tighter.

"Love you bro" she replied, not yet knowing just how deep her love for him was, she really would do all she could to protect him.

"Love you too sis, keep safe" he replied as he pulled away.

Sarah climbed into the backseat of the car her tears still running down her face; she loved that even though she was going to be away from him, he would still be there with her.

The car slowly backed out of the driveway, Sarah with tears in her eyes, and Jake with his running down his face holding onto his mother.

Tom had tears in his eyes too, but his wouldn't fall as he convinced himself that this would be better in the long run, for them and the family.

**A/N: ahh finger cramped...I type too much too fast, but that won't stop me! There will probably only be one more update, possibly two until the end of January, because I am away from the 20 for a week, because I'm in the Rep team for a tournament so yeah**


	3. HalfChapter Arrival

**A/N: This isn't a proper chapter the rest of this will be posted once it has been completed and edited. I am very sorry that this has taken so long but I had softball, and I started back at school on monday. The rest of this chapter should be up by Sunday, if not well, I am even more sorry. **

**Here's Sarah's first day, rest will be Jake then it will be both their first days back at school, that should be longer**

Sarah didn't speak to Bud or Nora the entire trip up. She was as mad at them as she was at her mum and dad. It was also their fault she was here, they agreed to have her if they didn't then they would've had to find her a boarding school, and from what she knew they weren't cheap nor did they accept people with records as bad as hers.

She understood what her parents were trying to do, but it would never happen. Her and Jake's bond was deeper than any others. Neither at this point knew just how deep it was though.

Her i-Pod was in her ear the entire trip at a level that was customary to Sarah. It was playing a mix of music ranging from international bands to rap to soft acoustic stuff. Her music taste was one not to be reckoned with. She listened to almost anything, as long as it sounded good. Her knowledge of music was quite impressive for someone of her age.

The trip was too long for Sarah and it seemed as if time was mocking her. Each minute ticking loudly in her head reminding her of just how far away she was going to be from her family. She didn't like it, never had she been away from her family this long. Even on school camps, because she always had Jake. Of course she was still staying with her family, but it wouldn't be the same without Jake. It couldn't be the same without Jake.

When they arrived at the house, Sarah got out grabbed her bag and slammed the door, she wasn't in the mood to be pleasant. Would you be if you were just ripped from your home?

Bud bought her suitcase in and put it down in the guest room where Sarah would be staying, it was rather simple, but Sarah didn't care she'd be gone soon enough anyway.

She automatically went onto the computer; she wanted to talk to Jake before she started school tomorrow.

The principal had been told of her situation and had placed her in a class and a few electives even though she was only there for a month at the moment.

She dreaded starting school by herself tomorrow. She wouldn't have the security of her siblings, nor the safety of back-up if it was needed. In Midland everyone knew not to mess with the Bakers. The saying was "Mess with a Baker they'll all mess with you". It was mainly Mike and Sarah that had earned that reputation after all they usually caused or started to fights. Though it didn't matter, what mattered was that at this school, she didn't yet have a reputation and no doubt people would try to give her one.

The night before school passed quickly not that Sarah left her room except for dinner. Jake hadn't been on MSN so she'd texted him after dinner, and they had a conversation through text.

Sarah went to bed only slightly less miserable than when she arrived.


	4. Day One

**A/N:. Here we are hope you enjoy, its shorter than the others but I'll make it up too you all with a long reunion scene!**

**WARNINGS: LANGAUGE!**

Jake's day was miserable to say the least without Sarah.

He wasn't used to being without her, often he found himself wanting to tell her things, only to get to their room and remember that she wasn't there.

He had lost the spark in his eyes. His normally bright eyes were now dull. They had gone from melted chocolate to mud.

When his siblings got home it was much better though. Not one as the same as usual. And all were missing Sarah.

It seemed that without her the family was falling apart.

From the way it was at the dinner table, Jake could practically predict how the family would be at the end of two weeks.

He would no longer be talking to anyone, and Jessica and Kim would only talk to each other.

Mark would seek comfort from his animals and Henry rather than Kate.

Nigel and Kyle would sense the change in tension and stick even closer to Henry than they already did.

And Mike would be lost, unsure where he belonged in the tangled up mess that was now the Baker Family.

It wasn't looking very pretty and he went to bed feeling dejected and miserable despite his texting with Sarah.

* * *

Sarah was up early the next morning, wanting the day to be over as quickly as humanly possible, she knew this was going to be hell.

There was no uniform thankfully. So she dressed in the clothes she was most comfortable in. Another pair of denim shorts, and a tee. She grabbed one of Jake's hoodies from her bag inhaling the smell that was only him. Bag over her shoulder she was ready for her first day.

She was dropped off at school, and headed to the office to get a time-table, and map. Her schoolbooks from her school in Midland were in her backpack, she wasn't buying new ones for just a month.

As soon as she stepped into the building she knew this was going to be a lot different from her school in Midland. This was a school full of cliques and a hierarchy, and being new had just placed her at the bottom. It was her against the rest.

The classes before recess passed uneventfully, she sat at the back, a dark expression on her face, and her headphones in her ear. Her work was done as minimally as possible and she vacantly returned the stares of those that looked at her. She wasn't here to make friends, or to make enemies. She was simply here.

It was recess when the real fun started. She was sitting outside under a tree on the edge of what was the oval, when she was approached. This girl, she could tell, ruled the year level, and the people following behind her just wanted a taste of what it was like to be in the presence of "royalty", and to maybe get a sense of power.

"Hi, I'm Amber, I haven't seen you before are you new here?" Amber such a suited name to one who ruled Sarah thought and had to bite back the sarcastic comment that wanted to shoot out of her mouth.

"Hi I'm Sarah" she replied in a sickly sweet voice instead, replacing the headphone back into her ear.

She only looked up again when she felt a tapping on her shoulder.

"I wasn't done talking to you."

Amber still had the false smile plastered on her face, and the ones around her were looking on in amusement and what the new kid was going to get today.

"And what made you think I wanted to talk to you?" Sarah asked, taking the headphone out of her ear and standing up. It amused her greatly that she had a good 3 inches on the girl standing before her, she thanked the fact both her and Jake were tall.

Sarah was glaring at the girl, challenging her to start a fight.

All sweetness was lost from Amber's voice as she replied, "I can make you life hell, or I can make it easy. I rule here, there's no doubt about it so you better listen to what I have to say and listen well..."

Sarah cut the girl off with a swift eye roll; no one threatened her and got away with it.

"How about you listen here, I'm taller than you and stronger than you, not like that's difficult anyway, and have the power to cause you great pain. Make my life hell, I don't give a fuck. Nothing you could do would make me follow you, or even respect you. I've known you for less than a minute and already I can tell that I would rather have no friends than you. Your first impression on me is less than impressive. Whore...slut...bitch..."

Here Sarah had no reputation, though she would now.

Amber silently fumed in front of her.

Sarah, from taking a quick glance around at the audience that had gathered, knew she wasn't the only one who thought what she did. Everyone knew Amber was a bitch, and a slut. Her skirt was hemmed to just above the middle of her thigh. She was only in Year 9, and already dressed like a cheap whore.

"You lesbian skank, I will not have someone question my control. You are going to suffer, and at my mercy."

That made Sarah snap, and with lightning fast actions she had slapped Amber across the face.

"Like hell I will. You have no idea what I'm like or why I'm even here. Let me give you a hint: My parents sent me here because they couldn't handle me anymore. As for school, my reputation and record would get me rejected from most boarding schools. My life actually can't get any fucking worse. So mess with me and I'm more likely to fucking rearrange your face than respect you.

Sarah stalked off, leaving Amber to fume. Her headphones were planted firmly back in her ears blasting Offspring.

* * *

Jake dreaded the starting of school. He knew it would be bad, since only he was at school, Jessica and Kim wouldn't be there until next year.

He walked through the school gate's i-pod in ears ignoring the whispers that surrounded him. He had never been through those gates without Sarah at his side.

He knew it would be bad, but he didn't expect it to be as bad as it was.

He ignored the jests and whispers almost all day till lunchtime, it was then he couldn't take it.

Walking to his locker he heard a couple of kids in their year discussing where Sarah had gone.

"Maybe their parents got sick of having a bitch in the family and sent her away," one said.

"Nah, I reckon that her and Jake were an item, even if that's sick and wrong, and got caught by Mommy and Daddy" the other said sending them both into hysterics.

That put Jake over the line, no one talked about Sarah like that. If it was about him he didn't care, but not about her they didn't.

He walked over and slammed the nearest one into a locker punching him in the face before, grabbing the other one and slamming their skulls together.

"No one insults Sarah and gets away with it" he hissed at them through clenched teeth. He slammed them both into the lockers and started punching. The crowd around had started the clichéd chant of "Fight, Fight, Fight".

Both boys had slightly recovered from their heads being slammed into objects and had started closing in on Jake, yet the adrenaline and anger that coursed through him stopped him from thinking rationally after all he did tower over the two of them anyway so what did it matter that there were two of them and only one of him.

One went high and one went low, but Jake seeing it took a step back and watched their two fists strike nothing but air.

They tried again, and again but while they got nothing in, Jake had given the short one a nice black eye and the taller one a swift kick to the balls. This had him kneeling over in pain

They may have been more muscled but they weren't as skilled as he was and were just swinging blindly. Before they could get a hit at Jake, a group of teachers had come in and separated them. Each boy was restrained by a teacher, though that didn't stop the hissing and snarling of insults that spurted out of all of the boy's mouths.

Jake struggled against the teacher, as the taller of the two boys started on about how Sarah was a slut and probably got sent away to another state.

Unfortunately Jake had the only teacher that could restrain him, and his attempts to get loose were futile.

So now he sat in the Principal's office.

In exactly the same position as Sarah was sitting.


	5. AUTHOR NOTE!

Okay NEW authors note, I'm VERY sorry that I haven't update and you all reserve the right to flame me, after you hear why. Me being the smart person that I am have most likely fractured my wrist and can't type it up, as consolation though I have written the entire chapter in my notebook (my english one because english is bad and the teacher is horrible and I am neglected my work for my wonderful reviewers and subscribers) it's almost 4000 words, me and tristan approximately counted them (so its probably extremely inaccurate but anyway) yes so I am VERY sorry and hope to update as soon as I can type more than a little bit without my wrist yelling at me (not literally) to stop

Caity!


	6. Back Home Part I

**A/N:.** Now this is not all that I've written but I am posting this now because I think I've kept you waiting to long, there will be the other ¾ up next weekend, between the 17-20 because I am playing Softball over Easter, Fri-Mon. But I am on holidays for 2 weeks starting last Monday so I still have another week to go in which I will type up the rest.

The weekend couldn't come fast enough for Sarah or Jake who were desperate to talk to each other. After the stunts they had pulled at school on their first day's back Tom had cut all communication between them for the rest of the week, but still allowed Sarah to come down on the weekend. It was too long for them when they had previously been talking every day, it hurt.

Bud & Nora left with Sarah after school on the Friday, and they arrived in Midland at around 9:30. The car trip was too long, Sarah swore it was the longest car trip she had ever had. As soon as the car had stopped Sarah was out the door and into the house, for the most part she ignored the greetings that were called to her from her siblings and headed straight up the stairs to the room she shared with her brother.

She knew that Jake didn't know she was coming and that it would be a surprise, so she stopped outside the door, and opened it quietly. He was standing near his drawers changing into his pyjamas, which for him consisted of a pair of boxers and depending on the weather a top. She ignored his shirtless state and ran over to him, her arms wrapping tightly around his shoulders. Jake was caught off-guard and almost fell over, but he managed to keep his balance, and when he noticed who it was his arms immediately fell to her waist, holding her tightly against him.

Jake had missed his sister, more than he would ever admit he felt, the sarcastic comments made in class and how they always knew what to do around each other. It was an effortless dance perfected through practise and changed through years of design.

"How are you?" Jake mumbled into Sarah's ear, not wanting to break the perfection of being together again by speaking to loudly.

He sat down on his bed, which in turn pulled Sarah with him. It was instinctive to lay how they were now, Jake on his back, one arm behind his head the other around Sarah and Sarah with her head on his chest her arm around him.

"Better now, what about you? I heard you got into a fight" Sarah replied.

"Er, yeah a fight" he replied, the memory making him wrap his arm around her tighter, because to him she would always need protecting.

"They were bitching about you saying that you were a slut and a whore and that was why you got sent away, and I lost it" He deliberately left out the bit about them loving each other but wasn't sure why he did it. He was partially ashamed at himself for how he acted. He knew most brothers wouldn't do that for their sisters, but he felt a special bond with Sarah.

"Thank you for defending me" Sarah said, content just being there with her brother again.

Sarah yawned, she was tired, emotionally and physically, so she stood up and told Jake she'd be back in about 15 minutes after the family attacked her.

"Not now," he started he didn't want her to have to talk to Tom. "Just put on a pair of my trackies and sleep in your singlet"

Sarah went over to his draw and pulled out a pair of trackies, she went for the smallest. She changed quickly pulling the string tight before tying it up. Despite only being 2 inches shorter, his pants were still too big for her slim waist. She removed her hoodie, leaving her in just her dark blue singlet. She was comfortable changing in the room after all it was only Jake.

She climbed back into the bed next to him, and took a look at the clock which read, 9.51. It was an early night for her but she had been up since six. She pulled the covers over her and Jake, and lay down snuggling up to her brother, and they slept. It was the first night that they had slept in comfort since they had left.

If someone was to look into the door right now, they would probably assume they were more than just brother and sister. They would probably assume that something else was happening, as it usually was in kids that were 15. For Sarah and Jake though it was normal, as being together representing safety and home. Together they were invincible, but separated they were just average, vulnerable teenagers. They were Sarah and Jake, and for them that was all that mattered.

The next morning they weren't bothered until ten when Mike came in and jumped on Sarah.

"You're back" he cried, giving her a tight hug. She smiled at him and replied "Yeah Mike, I'm back for now" She hugged him back before waking up Jake with a poke to the ribs.

He woke up and glared at her rubbing where she poked him gently. She just smirked at him and told him to put a shirt on before he came down to breakfast which was where she was heading.

When she entered the dining room she was immediately covered in her siblings, all hugging her and saying how much they missed her, with the exception of Henry who was up helping Charlie in the Garage for extra money.

They sat at the table in the seats they sat at before Sarah had gone, a family again for at least a little while. Tom had left the house first as he had a meeting to go to after his training session, and he wouldn't be home till much later. It was over quickly and soon plates were stacked up in the kitchen for Kate to clean and put in the dishwasher.

As much as all the kids missed Sarah, they knew that she needed more time for just her and Jake. Again they retreated to their bedroom, intent on catching up more than they did last night. Sarah went in first and sat on her bed; Jake came in and sat next to her. He could see the unshed tears in her eyes. It wasn't often that Sarah cried, she was a tough one. Stronger than anyone he had ever met. He wouldn't mind saying she was probably stronger than him, but he knew that this was tougher for her than it was for him. He was still here; he had the loving protection of the family. Sarah however didn't, she was sent to a new school in a new city.

"How are you really Sarah?" he asked her, rubbing her back comfortingly. She looked up into his eyes and saw the genuine worry and concern for her. The usually bright chocolate eyes were not nearly as bright as they usually were. She had ever really noticed it before until now. She leaned into his chest burying her head in the crook of his neck, his cinnamon smell soothing her like it always had.

"I miss all this" she started, "the comfort of everyone, the meals, being with everyone. I miss it all Jake so much and it's only been a week. I don't know if I can survive this Jake, I want to, I want to be strong but I can't. It's too hard" Tears were leaking from the corner of her eyes, already soaking his t-shirt.

"Shh Sarah, don't worry you'll be fine. Your strong Sarah, you'll make it, you're stronger than me" He was whispering reassurances in her ear, trying to make her tears stop. It hurt him when she was upset. "Soon enough, you may even want to stay there." She hugged him tighter, needing the comfort only he could provide her, the safety he exuded. She knew that the bond between them was more than a platonic brother-sister one. She was in love with her brother and that scared her more than anything, and caused her tears to come harder.

"Shh Sarah" he whispered, "I'm here for you, I won't let you go."

Mike who was outside the door, about to come in, heard the exchange between brother and sister. He knew that it was not the time. He left them be and went into Jessica, and Kim's room who wanted to talk to Sarah. "Hey Mike, what's up?" Kim asked looking up from the book she was reading.

"Sarah probably won't be out for a while," he said, "she was crying, and Jake was trying to comfort her." Kim, Jessica and Mike were all concerned for their sister but knew that Jake was really the only one who could fully get through to her; it was just the way it was and always had been. It probably always would.

Kate was extremely concerned for her daughter, since coming home she hadn't spoken a word to either her or Tom. Tom wasn't around much anymore, and it was starting to put a strain on their relationship. Their relationship was based on love, commitment and just being there. Something Tom wasn't doing a lot of.

Nora could see the family being torn apart; they weren't as close as they used to be. No longer were they one big happy family.


	7. HIATUS NOTE

ON HIATUS.

I will probably finish this story at one point, but at the moment I just can't. Things are happening in my life and it's making my writing terrible, and also extremely dark and depressing.

So I'm sorry to all those that are waiting for this story, but I just can't continue at the moment.


	8. Updatecept it's just a note

Sup ya'll

Sorry to keep you all waiting so long. .  
Stuff was happening, same old excuses, however I have a free day in a few days and plan on writing some more of this for you all. After, of course, extensive editing because I cringed at the mistakes reading over this before.  
So yeah, look out within the next few weeks for some new chapters... and I'll try not to stop writing it again. However know that if I do it's coz I'm heading into my last years of school in about three months and I have other stories I'm working on.

So yeah. I'm back... for now :D


	9. Against the World

**A/N: **So I finally have more story for all of you. Sorry it took so long.. .  
I had actually written some stuff before I stopped writing and planned on giving you that, however I lost it. So I wrote this instead. Short I know, but I wanted to give you something to read. I should have another update coming sometime in the next week depending on school and shizz. Yeah.  
BTW. I edited the previous chapters before I posted this, so I advise you just read over them before continuing. There were no major changes, I just changed a few things like their height, and that the school is now free dress. I fixed all the grammatical errors I could find so yeah.

/endauthorsnote.

* * *

The weekend passed far too quickly for the family. The entire atmosphere had lifted since Sarah had been back. Tom wasn't home much as he was coaching and when he was it was tense and unpleasant. The kids still weren't talking to him much after he single-handedly built a wall between the family. Kate, however, just at back and watched it all happen.

School was a nightmare for both Sarah and Jake. Jake was watched with fearful eyes and Sarah avoided like the plague. Yet despite all this Tom refused to even consider letting Sarah come home. In his mind there was only one way. His way; and there was no way it could fail.

Hours of pain turned into days of longing only to be briefly calmed before again thrown into disarray. Life with Bud and Nora was becoming more hectic as the baby made itself known in Nora.

Life at the Midland house was, intense to say the least. Tom was gone more often than he was at home, unable to deal with the tense and hostile atmosphere he suffered at home. Kate was struggling to deal with it all. She felt as if she was not only losing her child, but her husband and family as well.

What Tom had done to the family was irreversible. At least until Sarah was back where she belonged.

* * *

Jake lounged on the couch late one night watching some mindless cartoon on late night Nick. His thoughts however were far from the silly characters and their illogical plot. Instead they were in Chicago. Wondering whether Sarah was feeling lost and lonely like he was, whether she felt the pain like he did. All he wanted was his little sister back in his arms. He knew that he shouldn't miss her as much as he did, or want to hold her like he did. Yet she was the only one there for him in their family. It had been them against everyone else for as long as he could remember.

He heard the front door open knowing that it could only be his father. He heard as shoes were taken off and a briefcase dumped on the ground. He glanced at the time on the bottom of the screen where it read 11:27.

He saw the shadow fall across the ground as his father reached the lounge room where he was.  
"What are you still doing up?" he heard over the dull noise of the T.V.  
"Watching the T.V." He replied, not bothering to move his eyes from the screen to the man now in the doorway.  
"Bed. Now." Were the words that fell next on his ears.  
He ignored them, instead choosing to let his mind wander back on over to Sarah.  
"Jake Baker, don't you dare ignore me. I am your father."  
Despite how much he wanted to remain passive he couldn't help but laugh when he heard the words.  
"You're no longer my father, other than a name on a birth certificate." He replied eyes vacantly staring at the T.V. still.  
The shadow that was his father now fell across him and he was forced to look up.  
"Excuse me?" The man staring down at him questioned.  
Jake stood up from the couch, sighing as he did so. He at 5'10 stood taller than his father and he relished in that fact.

"The moment you sent Sarah away and tore apart this family you lost me as a son. You didn't just lose me as a son though, oh no, you lost your entire family. Your relationship with mum is barely existence. None of the other kids speak to you except Nora, Charlie and Lorraine. You're never home. You are not my fucking father." Jake hissed out through clenched teeth.  
Before he had time to react he was looking at the wall to his left, handprint burning red on his face.  
_Get out now_ were the first words that he heard when he could hear again. And he did. Rage barely suppressed on his face.

Stopping by his room he grabbed his backpack from the door shoving into it a few other clothes, i-Pod and a blanket. He had no idea where he was going to crash now since Sarah was practically his only friend at school. Not that people didn't try to be his friend, he just didn't want anyone but her.

He didn't pass Tom on the way out and for that he was grateful, he wasn't sure if he would be able to face him so soon without lashing out.

He stalked through the front yard the clothes he was wearing making sure he blended into the shadows. Slipping his phone from his pocket he looked at the time. 11:47 pm it read.

He called Sarah thinking maybe she'd still be awake, yet he wasn't surprised when he got her voicemail. He hung up the phone wondering where to go now.

He wandered towards the town a bit before he remembered a small tree house that he and Sarah had built in the forest area on the edge of town. He turned around and headed towards too dense clump of trees far too close to painful memories for his liking.

After fighting through the bush that had long since grown over the path he stumbled upon the tree house.  
It was seriously tiny, about two meters square. He pushed through the door wondering what he'd find inside. He and Sarah used to come out here all the time. They had spent the summer between grades 5 and 6 building this place and they were so proud of it.

Given the time of night, or well, morning by now he couldn't see anything inside. Using the light on his phone he glanced around to see what now inhabited the place he and Sarah once used as sanctuary. He saw dirty toys on the ground, and a worn old blanket too. There were a few new cobwebs, but thankfully no animals using it as a home.

He pulled another blanket from the backpack he carried and settled down for what he knew would be a uncomfortable night's sleep. With one last look at his phone, time flashing 1:03, he fell into blackness.

* * *

He woke to the sun streaming through the crooked wooden boards they had used as a roof. He blinked a few times washing the sleepy haze from his eyes. He sat up, stretching out his back listen to the pops as his spine readjusted.

Now that it was light he got a better look at what had happened to the tree house in their absence. Not much but the looks of it. It was a little more dirty, and the things they had left in there wouldn't ever be clean again, but other than a few spiders it seemed as if the animals had left it alone.

He didn't know what to do now. He wondered whether the rest of the family knew that Tom had kicked him out, and then he wondered if they were looking for him. He doubted it. He had becomes so internal since Sarah had left. Letting no one in; but more importantly nothing out.

He heard is phone beat next to where he was sitting and saw it flashing low battery. Ignoring that he also saw that he had one missed call and two texts. He checked the missed call first seeing that it was from Sarah, then he checked his messages.

One from Charlie and another from Sarah. He checked the one from Charlie first.  
_Yo bro, where are you? Mum called and said you'd gone missing. Call home now!  
_He ignored it. He wanted to be as far from home as possible right now, and if Sarah was with him he would've just left. But he couldn't leave her there.  
He then opened the one from Sarah, praying that his phone didn't die before he could reply.  
_Jake, where the fuck are you? Mum called Nora and said you went missing. CALL ME NOW or god help you if I find you, you fucker. Don't get in fucking trouble. Love you. _

He smiled at her message. He opened the menu and hit call.  
The phone rang, and rang and rang. She didn't pick up. He tried again, but just as he thought he heard it connect the phone went dead.

Today was Friday, which meant Sarah would be home tomorrow. She'd know where he was.

He didn't go to school, knowing that if he did they'd probably keep him there until his mum came and got him so that he got home safely.

He laughed at that word. Home. He hadn't had a home for two weeks. He had a house, yes, but not a home. Sarah was his home. The house that he lived in was merely of convenience and the fact that it was the law. He packed up the blanket he had slept on and stuffed it into his bag, shrugging that onto his shoulder he exited into the woods he loved.  
Or, used to. But now the memories were painful. He knew that Sarah would be back, but being apart from her hurt. So with that in mind he knew where he was going today.

It was mid-afternoon when he arrived. He glanced around at a place that was so utterly unfamiliar and felt alien. He didn't belong here, and Sarah most definitely didn't either.

He looked past the fence onto the oval where kids were kicking around a football. Around the edges groups of girls and guys sat decked out in the latest clothes. Sunglasses were perched on heads despite the fact that it was coming up to winter. He looked around trying to find the one person he wanted to see.

He through his bag over the top of the fence then started climbing it. When he reached the top he jumped down, landing in the middle of some trees. He picked up his bag from where it landed and slung it back onto is shoulders. Walking from the trees he started walking around the oval hoping to see Sarah somewhere. Before he got very far he was approached by a group of students that looked about his age.

"Who are you?" One of the boys asked him, hands folded against his chest.  
"No one." Jake replied, looking through them for a sign of Sarah.  
"Seriously dude, who the fuck are you?" The boy asked him again, glaring at Jake.  
"Seriously bro, I'm no one." He replied. He didn't want to stand here and talk. He pushed past the group ignoring their scathing looks.

He spotted her behind one the buildings at the far edge of the oval. A grin spread onto his face at the sight of her. She was just sitting on the ground listening to music. He walked up behind her as silently as he could and hugged her tightly from behind.

He laughed as she went to scream.

"JAKE!" she yelled when she realized who it was that was standing behind her. They held tightly onto each other until they needed to breathe. They were unaware that the group that had accosted Jake before had followed him to Sarah.

"So that's who you are," A different boy said startling both of them not just with his presence but with the amount of malice in his voice, "The newbie's little boyfriend."  
Sarah laughed when she heard this.  
"You're a moron Dan. He's my fucking brother." She said pointedly. Her favourite person in the world was here with her and these morons were ruining that.

Sarah hugged Jake again, so glad that he was there. They both missed the knowing look that passed through the girl's eyes, and the jealous one that filled Dan's.

"Dudes, let's leave them alone, they haven't seen each other in a while I'm guessing." The girl said, already steering the two guys away.

"So, who was that?" Jake asked once they had gone.  
"The only somewhat normal people here I guess," Sarah replied shrugging, "The girl is Olivia and the two boys are Dan and Aaron. But that's not important. What are you doing here!"  
"Uhh," Jake started, looking at the ground rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, "(see bottom author notes.)" he mumbled out in one breath.  
"What was that?" Sarah asked only catching a few of the words he mumbled.  
"Tom, uh, kicked me out last night... and I wanted to see you because I missed you and uh... didn't want to go to school."

Sarah hugged her brother knowing that he needed comfort right now.  
"He kicked you out?" she whispered against his neck. She loved how they fitted together. Her head fell nicely onto his shoulder and his arms fit perfectly around her waist. She inhaled the smell that was purely Jake. She had never felt the need to be this close to him before, but now she never wanted to let go.

"Yeah... I mean, I said some stuff then he kicked me out." He muttered his response into her hair. He sighed inaudibly at the utter relief of being back with her. Her hair still smelled faintly of cinnamon and he loved it. He loved everything about her, but mostly the way she felt so right in his arms.

"Hey, let's get out of here." Sarah said to him, moving away from him just enough that she could see into his eyes. "There's only a little bit left of school, and I really don't want to go to it. There's a park a little bit down the road."

That was the best suggestion Jake had heard all day.

They hopped back over the fence where Jake had first got in once they had collected Sarah's bag from her locker.

Heading down towards the park Sarah and Jake felt the best they had in weeks. Nothing could bother them at the moment because they were back together. The wall was back around them and nothing could get inside it. For just a little while at least it was Jake and Sarah against the world.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry about having to do this, but no matter what I did it deleted this sentence when I went to save it in the document thingy. Jake says "Tom sorta kicked me out last night and I didn't want to go to school and I missed you so I came here instead" It's suppose to have no spaces, but either the document thing is being weird or it's Firefox's spell checker. Anyway sorry about that guys.

:)


	10. Devastatingly Broken

Sarah and Jake spent the afternoon just talking. However the dance that they had perfected years ago was now full of little stumbles and mistakes. They were still completely comfortable around each other, that would never change, but little movements collided and caused their dance to falter.

When they sky faded they were forced back into reality. No one knew where Jake was, and if they were both completely honest that didn't bother either of them. As long as no one knew where he was they couldn't force him home, away from Sarah.

However Sarah should have been home hours ago and as much as she didn't want to she knew that she had to get home.

She picked up her bag and helped Jake to his feet. Since he had nowhere to go they had decided that he may as well just come with her back to Nora's.

One bus trip later they arrived at what for Sarah was now home. She walked in dumping her bag in the foyer.  
"I'm home." She called out figuring that Nora would probably be making dinner and Bud would still be at work.

Jake followed her into the living room. Nora came out to greet Sarah not expecting Jake to be following after her.  
"Jake." She exclaimed. During the day she had received several worried calls from Kate about how he was still missing and hadn't turned up for school. She hugged him tightly. Yet for Jake it felt odd and somewhat uncomfortable.  
"God, Mum's worried sick about you. What the hell happened at home?" she asked him making sure he was alright.  
Jake just shrugged his shoulders, "Just some shit."  
Sarah hugged him from behind, she could always tell when he felt uncomfortable. She whispered into his ear where her room was and that she would explain it to Nora.  
He thanked her quietly and squeezed her tight before heading to the room she had pointed at.

Shutting the door he lay down on the small bed that sat in the corner of the room. He grabbed the Sarah's i-Pod that was sitting on the table and placed it into his ears. Sighing in relief as the music flooded his ears and took his mind far away from all his troubles.

Sarah sat down on the couch in the living room.  
"Sarah, what happened?" Nora asked concern now flooding her voice. She was thankful that Bud wasn't home yet; it would make it easier to get the full story from Sarah.  
Sarah looked down at her lap not wanting to make eye contact with her older sister.  
"He got into a fight with Tom, told him that he wasn't his father anymore and that he had lost his entire family by sending me away." She started.  
Nora gasped. She always thought that out of the two of them, Sarah and Jake, that it would be Sarah to lash out at Tom like that. Ever since they were little Jake had always been the calm, chill one. Everything that was said to him or done to him rolled off his back. The only things he ever seemed to take to heart were the words that Sarah said. It was Sarah that was prone to lashing out unexpectedly.  
"Why's he here though, and why is Mum saying that he's been missing?" She asked Sarah wanting the full story.  
"He got kicked out. Tom told him to get out after hitting him." Nora was in shock. What the hell had happened to her family?  
Sarah told her of his night in the forest, and how he was here now. It was a while later when they were interrupted by the Bud walking in the door from work. As Nora went to say "hi", Sarah left the living room and headed into her bedroom here.

When she entered the room she saw that Jake was curled up on her bed, headphones now tangled around his neck after he had been thrashing around in his sleep. She took the i-Pod from the bed and placed it back on the table. Taking off his shoes she covered him with the blanket. He deserved to sleep after his day.

She went back into the lounge room and turned on the T.V. She heard Nora talking in the kitchen and assumed that she was probably on the phone to Kate, telling her that Jake was here with her and the events of last night.

Dinner was tense to say the least. It was decided that Jake would stay with them for the night and they would figure out what was going to happen tomorrow.

When Jake woke up Sarah was curled around him. He sighed in relief. This was where he wanted her to be.  
He didn't move for fear of waking her, instead he just wrapped his arms tightly around her and attempted to go back to sleep.

Sanctuary ended too soon for the both of them. Nora came in telling them that breakfast was ready and reminded Sarah that she actually had school today and that no she couldn't miss it.

Jake groaned when Sarah left his arms. Replacing her with the pillow he attempted to fall back into sleep.  
Unfortunately he couldn't. He stumbled out of the bed, thankful that Sarah had removed his shoes last night.

Breakfast had his stomach growling. He hadn't eaten in a day at least. Nora had cooked pancakes and bacon and he wolfed them down. Jake would stay here for the day and when Nora was back from her doctor's appointment they would figure out with Kate whether he would stay here or whether they would drop him back of in Midland.

The day was boring for Jake. Nothing was on T.V. and the internet was boring. He could borrow Sarah's board and go for a skate, but he didn't really feel up for it and he had to be back when Nora got home from her appointment.

At school Sarah just wanted to be home. Unfortunately for her she was stopped by Dan at lunchtime.  
"So, where's that boyfriend of yours?" He asked, malice still slightly lacing the edge of his voice.  
"He's my brother, we went over this. Now fuck off." She replied. She didn't want to deal with him. Olivia and Aaron were nowhere to be seen which was unusual. Since she had been at the school the three of them were inseparable.  
He didn't move, instead staring right into her eyes as if hoping they lead to her soul.  
"See, I don't think that's true. You look at each other as more than brother and sister," he said to her internally finishing the thought with _like I look at you. _  
Internally for a brief moment panic flooded Sarah's body, and she was surprised Dan didn't see it in her eyes. She wasn't even sure how she felt about Jake, so how could anyone else?  
Externally however she just laughed.  
"Really, you think that? Wow, you're more delusional than I thought." Thankfully she was saved from more conversation by the bell ringing signalling the end of lunch.

The rest of school was boring. All she wanted to do was go home and see Jake. The bell rang and Sarah was the first one out of the classroom. She was home twenty minutes later, a record for her.

Jake heard the door open from where he was sitting on the couch. He glanced at the time that was in the corner of the T.V. 3.23 it read. Yeah, that's about when Sarah would get home. He ignored the speed of his heart and the need for her body close to his.

"Hey Jake, "he heard her call from the hallway.  
"Hey" he replied, not moving from the couch. He didn't want to cause suspicion.

Sarah wandered into the living room and glanced to see what was on T.V. It was just some random cartoon. She had nothing else to do so she picked up Jake's feet and sat down, dumping his feet back on her lap. She curled up on the other corner of the couch and watched the screen. It was odd that nothing was said between then, and neither of them liked it.

Nora was home a while later with ultrasound pictures. She was so excited to finally be having children. Both Sarah and Jake fawned over the picture trying to see if they could figure out whether it was a boy or a girl, despite the fact Nora wasn't far enough along to tell yet.

Bud came home a little while later and started making dinner. Since Nora was further along he was more over-protective of her. Nora smiled as Bud came home, taking the ultrasound picture to show him. Jake sensed this was a private moment and dragged Sarah into her room. He dumped himself unceremoniously onto her bed.

"So, how was school?" he asked her folding his hands and placing them under his head.

She lay down next to him using his chest as a pillow since he was currently using hers.  
"Eh, alright. Nothing much happened." She didn't know why she didn't tell him about her confrontation with Dan, but somehow she felt that he wouldn't take to it too kindly and she didn't want him to get in any more trouble than he probably already was.

They talked a bit more; one of Jake's arms ending up wrapped around Sarah's waist until Nora knocked on the door and told them that dinner was ready. Sarah stood up, stretching as she did so after all they had been lying down for a while. Jake followed her out the door into the dining room where Bud had dinner already on the table for them.

Dinner was full of random chatter about how each other's day went until Nora said she had something to say. She hated herself for having to do this, but she didn't really have much if an option.  
"It's been decided that Jake you're going back to Midland tonight." She started, pain hitting her straight in the heart at the hurt look on both their faces. She loved her siblings and couldn't understand why her parents would do this. She didn't want to tell them the next part but figured there was nothing else to do but get it over with. "Uhm, they also decided that you can't, uh, see each other till the month has finished and then they want Sarah to stay here longer." And they were gone. Sarah and Jake just stood up and walked into Sarah's room. They knew they'd have to leave soon if they'd have to leave soon if they were going back to Midland tonight, but for now they were happy just to be with each other, comforted by each other's presence.

Sarah sunk down as the door shut. This felt the same as it did two weeks ago when she was told that she was leaving. Tears fell from her eyes faster than she could wipe them away. Jake sat down next to her, pulling her to him until they were almost one person. She buried herself in him. Arms holding him tighter than either could remember. He dropped his head down so that it rested on her hair. His lips kissed her forehead and they both tried to ignore the spark that shot through them at the contact.

She turned her head up looking deep into his eyes. A mirror reflection of her own filled with pain, sadness and sorrow. However there was one emotion there that made her heart beat fast and her breathing get shallow. Longing. His scent captivated her. Today it was just Jake. There was neither taint from the environment nor any smell from aftershave.

She was so right in his arms. She fit like a missing jigsaw piece. He always knew that the bond they had ran slightly deeper than usual siblings but this? This was unexpected; despite all the signs they were given. His heart was fast and his breathing shallow, like hers.  
Her lips were open slightly and he could feel her breath on his lips.  
"Sarah" he whispered, not sure what he was going to say or even if he wanted to say anything.  
"Shh." She replied. As much as she didn't want to admit it this just felt like she always imagined her first kiss would.

She wasn't sure who reached up to whom, but when his lips met hers she was gone. She was his, and that was that. It was soft and short, but left them both breathless. Whether from each other, or that fact it was illegal neither knew. All they knew was that it was a drug and they were the newest addicts.

They kissed again and again. Exploring soft curves and hard lines. Tasting what they knew would become like air.

Nora knocked on the door and they pulled their lips apart. However they stayed in each other's arms, for to not be would cause suspicion. Sarah buried her head in his neck to hide her newly-kissed lips and so she could inhale him once more.

Jake muttered softly for her to come in and she looked at the two of them. They looked devastatingly broken and her heart ached once more.

"We, uh, need to leave guys." She told them, trying not to tear up at their pain.

They shuffled to the car, neither wanting to let go of the other. For the entire trip home Sarah held onto Jake. He sat leaning against the door and she curled herself around him. All too soon they were there. It wasn't long enough. They needed more time, to talk about what happened, what they were going to do. But there were too many ears in the car and now they had no time left.

They hopped out of the car separately. The first time they had truly let go of each other in at least 4 hours. Mike was out to greet them and they both tried to put smiles on their faces. But they pain was too great and their eyes were filled with sorrow and desire.

Sarah wasn't allowed to stay because she had school the next day, and ten minutes after arriving she was gone again with nothing more than a swift kiss to his lips and a mumbled goodbye.

Jake was left with nothing, and for the first time in a very long time he sat down and cried. Gone was his cool, calm composure where nothing affected him. The kids had retreated back inside at the breakdown, leaving him to be. Tom was nowhere to be found but that didn't surprise anyone. In the middle of the front yard he sat. Head buried in his knees as he cried for all those times he held strong for his sister, for all the losses and pain they had suffered, but most of all for the loss of something that was so delicate it could break apart at the simple provocation. Sarah.

**A/N: **So I updated again... I'm not really that happy with this chapter however I couldn't have done much else with it, it had to happen. I'd like to know what you think, and I'm aware their kiss was cliched but it fit in best with what was happening. Anyway yeah. :) Hopefully my next chapter will be longer since I am on holidays now and can write more without feeling guilty for not updating.


	11. Actions with Terrible Consequences

A/N: Sorry that this has taken so long guys, but Christmas then New Year so I was a bit busy, and then just as I was almost finished my P.C. decided it wanted to die, so I started writing it again on my sister's old laptop whose power cable died so now it doesn't work. I am now using ANOTHER laptop so hopefully this one last long enough to at least get this chapter up and running. I have already written this chapter like two times so I'm sort of sick of it by now. Also, if something doesn't make sense please let me know, I've probably gotten confused between what I've written since each one is slightly different and I don't have a beta. Anyway, to the actual story.  
Just as this was almost finished I was informed that I had a sport commitment that I had to attend so I was away for a week and in that time managed to tear a ligament in my ankle so I haven't been too well. However I hope you can all forgive my slackness, and if your still reading this awfully long author's note then I apologize for such a long absence and hope to have the nect chapter up FAR sooner, also I would like to know what you think since I have no beta to bounce ideas off and such.

**Warning: This chapter and potentially a few more will include drug use, self-harm, under-age drinking and an eating disorder. If you do not wish to read that please do not read this chapter. When the story is past that I might put in a brief re-cap of the other things that happened so that you can still continue to read this story. **

Jake finally pulled himself of the ground and stumbled his way inside. His eyes were clouded with tears still unshed and mind was running a mile a minute through memories of 15 years. Jake managed to go straight through the living room ignoring the looks sent his way, the pity and the empathy. He wanted none of it, he wanted nothing but Sarah. It was Tuesday which meant he had school tomorrow. He couldn't really miss too much and he really did not want to stay home. Not with the promise of conversation.

Once in the safety of his bedroom away from prying eyes and acute ears he let the final tears out. Once they were gone he collapsed onto Sarah's bed. The smell that was so uniquely her still lingered slightly and he relished in it.

His mind strayed to his younger days when he was a carefree child, before he was caught up in the web of a broken family and innocent, yet illegal, love. That was another thing that bothered him that night. He loved Sarah, of that he was sure and yet if anyone were to find out they would be looked down upon and shunned. Most likely separated forever. That was something that Jake was sure he could never handle. Looking back he saw that he and Sarah were two sides of the same coin, balancing each other out and making each other perfect. He played the protective, yet silent one. The one that hardly let anything ever bother him. She played the young spitfire, ready to tear down anything that stood in her way. Without her however, he had nothing to protect and no one to balance out his silence. Now he was lost in himself unable to see the light and drag himself out.

Soon after he fell asleep quickly. There was nothing here that he needed to be fully conscious for anymore.

It merely took a week for things to go from bad to worse. For both of them.

Jake's performance at school was dismal. He had gotten in contact with the school's resident druggie, but now it wasn't just weed. Many of his days were spent high and his nights spent passed out from sleeping pills stolen from medicine cabinets and bedside tables.

Kate was terrified. Her son was destroying himself because her husband was too goddamn stubborn to admit he was wrong. When he was at school she searched the room hoping to find what he was taking and confiscate it, but she never could.

No one knew about the floorboard except Sarah and Jake. They had pried it loose from its place in the floor one year. Since then they used to hide things underneath it they didn't want people to find. For Sarah this was a journal and her favourite bong. For Jake it was the current porn magazine and the joints.

Now it housed bottles of sleeping pills, an almost full bottle of vodka, weed and even a small amount of cocaine. A knife was there too, but that was seldom used. He liked the pain, but being numb was better, or so baked he couldn't tell the difference.

His eyes were constantly blood-shot and more often than not if he wasn't passed out he was eating.

Tom saw the change in his son. It took him a while but he saw it. He wasn't home often enough to see the full effects though and so any effort that Kate made was futile.

Jake spoke to no one at home; spent all his time in his room doing god knows what.

His left wrist now had dark red scars fading across it but he loved it. They did this to him. They made him tear himself apart by taking away all the ever mattered; now he had the scars so that they would never forget.

* * *

Sarah fell apart the moment she was back in her room at Nora's. Her chest physically ached and her entire body was exhausted. She craved numbness, anything to take away the pain gripping her tightly. She wished that she was back home, if only because she knew that there she could enter a world of numbness and oblivion.

Here, she had nothing. Nothing to ease the pain or the one thing that could take it away completely.

She knew what she needed, but she didn't know where to get it at this new school. It was too large and too diverse to pick who sold. At least in Midland she'd grown up with most of the kids so it was rather obvious.

She opened her phone hoping maybe Jake still had his, but she knew It was a lost cause it would've been taken the moment he went home. They weren't a necessity in Midland like they were here.

She pulled out the last remaining hoodie from her bag that hadn't been through the washing. She needed something of Jake right now, and since she couldn't have him she decided that she'd have to settle his smell.

(Note: I really hate writing Sarah, she's a rather uninteresting character so don't be too surprised if her parts are significantly shorter than Jake's)

She needed to get away, to numb the pain that had taken up residence in her chest. She wondered whether this was what it was like being a soulmate. Not being able to stand being away from them without incredible pain. She had what she needed soon enough though and she spiralled into a world of continual buzzes and unconsciousness.

Nora was terrified for her sister. She already had a naturally lean frame but now, now she was just skin and bones. The meals she ate were far and few between.

She tried getting Sarah to eat but her efforts were futile. Most of the time she was home she was passed out in her bed whether from pills or alcohol Nora never knew though she suspected it was a matter of both.

She wanted to fix her broken family; return back to the days were everyone got along without superficial fights. To when Tom still was at home and acted as a father. To when she felt her family was strong. She didn't want to bring a child into a family as messed up as hers currently was, but she could see no other option.

She considered taking Jake and letting them both live up here, but she knew that Tom would never allow her to and her and Bud couldn't support themselves and a baby along with Sarah and Jake.

God, this had seemed so harmless when Tom suggested it to her; the way he sold it making her feel like she was doing a good thing for her family. How had she been so foolish to believe him? And to continue on even after she had seen what it had done to her once lovely, if slightly dysfunctional family.

This couldn't continue that much she knew. If Sarah was like this she could only imagine how bad Jake was. Things involving Sarah always hit him harder than would others. It was like all the feelings that would normally affect a person from others things instead just went to Sarah. So if something involved her all his feelings were increased.

Despite Bud only having been a part of the family for a while even he could see that something was terribly wrong. This wasn't the Bakers, not even close.

He was the one that noticed how little Sarah ate and pointed it out to Nora. Many nights Nora would end up in tears about her failed family. She blamed the hormones from being pregnant, but Bud could see that this whole thing just really affected her.

Sarah woke up the next morning headache making its presence known the moment she reached consciousness. She realized that drinking herself to sleep wasn't the best answer but she had no other way to dull the pain. No other way to get her mind of him even if it was because she was passed out. She looked around at the clock and saw the time. Without getting breakfast she quickly scrambled into the shower ridding herself of the alcohol she knew she smelt of. Throwing on clothes and pocketing her phone and keys she left. Her school bag had long since been abandoned since the classes she did attend she sat there and did nothing but countdown until she could be dreaming once again.

Though school noticed her change in behaviour nothing was done to solve it. They knew of the situation as to why she was here and knew it was only temporary, thus they decided that it meant they needn't pay attention to her and could ignore all her problems. Not the most brilliant decision the school had ever made.

Sarah was gone the moment the bell rang. For the first time in a while she actually attended all her classes today. She didn't do anything in them, but she turned up at least. She was home quicker than usual. It had been two weeks since she had last spoken to Jake, two long weeks since she'd felt him next to her.

She was hoping by now that he would at least have his phone back. She was doubtful, but god she hoped he'd gotten it back.

She needed him right now. She was falling apart and no one was there to catch her and piece her back together. No one could.

She went onto the computer when she got home. Thankfully no one else was home with both Bud and Nora being at work still. This was the first time she had been on the computer since that day.

She logged on and checked various things on the internet hoping that maybe Jake had gotten on for a while. Despite the doubts she had had disappointment racked her body when she saw nothing from him.

What if this wasn't hitting him as hard as it as hitting her? What if he was almost fine with it? What if Tom had gotten him to see that her being away was good?

She knew that this wouldn't have happened, he loved her too much but she couldn't stop the doubts creeping into her mind and making her think these terrible things.

She projected confidence, however as most were her age she was simply an insecure girl. She wanted to be sure Jake loved her without a single doubt in her mind but somewhere in the back of her mind was a little voice that said such things as _What would he want from his kid sister? Why would he risk an illegal relationship? Why you when there are prettier and better girls out there? What would someone like him want from someone like you? _And as much as being away from him broke her, it was those thoughts that killed her.


	12. Apologies

Argh, you all have no idea how bad I feel.  
I'm SOOO sorry for taking so long. I know I said I'd try and get things up faster, but I was not anticipating even half the amount of school work I'd have to do this year.  
It's actually ridiculous. I am in the process of writing now, and I'm trying to make it an extra long chapter to make up for my inexcusably long absence.  
I go on holidays in a week for two weeks and I HOPE to have it done by then for you.

If anyone still reads this then I thank you for not giving up on me with my terribly infrequent updates and millions of authors notes. .


	13. Bittersweet

A/N: So... again. I apologize for my long absence. There really wasn't much I could do about it as the amount of schoolwork I had was ridiculous, but I just had to get it down. I am on holidays now and I hope to get at least one more chapter up before I head back to school but that all depends on my holiday homework and softball.

**ALSO, since I am in no mood to get flamed, be warned. There is mentions on self-harm and eating disorders in the chapter. Mentions of drugs and alcohol but none of specific usage. There is a incestual scene at the end, but hey. That's why most of you are reading. Nothing of inherent sexual nature just nekkidness and kissing. :) **

However, read, enjoy and tell me what you think :)

* * *

It was hell. Being it that godforsaken house was fucking hell. There was nothing in the world that Jake could imagine would be worse.  
He was the plague nowadays. Though done by his own will, the fact that no one made an effort for him hurt on an unconscious level. He wanted his Sarah back; wanted her back in his arms.

Thunder boomed in the sky and lightning lit up the empty room at random intervals. In the middle of the floor sat Jake. His arm was stained with a trail of blood and his room smelt of weed and alcohol. This had been one of those days where he just wanted the pain to disappear. He wanted to feel nothing at all. He wanted to be dead. He was nothing without her and he had had no contact with her in over two weeks now.  
It was a shock to his system and he couldn't handle it and so he turned to the things that would make him able to deal with it. The physical pain took away from the emotional pain he felt and the weed helped to dull his senses anyway. Alcohol let him fall into a slumber from which he could dream of her uninterrupted till it passed from his system.  
The long-term problems didn't matter to him if he could take away the hurt he felt now.

He wanted to leave again, go back to her, but he had no way. He was banned from leaving the house unless with someone else, and though that would never have stopped him before, now he had no money due to it all being spent on pain relief. Nor was he sober, of either alcohol or weed, long enough to get himself there unharmed.

He heard a knock on the door but was far too out of it to care, or really even notice what it was other than an unwanted noise.  
The door knob turned and in the doorway stood the one person he wanted to be there. His Sarah. His sister. His lover.  
She didn't say anything, just stared at him in shock. Wondering what the hell had happened to him.  
He stared at her in wonder. She was here. She was fucking here. He jumped up to touch her but he felt nothing. There was nothing there. She faded away leaving a expression of confusion and slight disgust on her face, that being the last thing Jake saw in his inebriated state.

He woke sometime later, the storm itself had passed much to his displeasure but the stormy gray clouds still hung around given the entire area a sense of morbidity.

He was still haunted by Sarah's expression the night before and tried to shake it off. Passing it off as hallucinations brought on by the mind-meddling substances he had taken, but he couldn't because it just seemed so real.  
He knew that before he could let it go he needed to see her, touch her, make sure that she was still with him; mind, body and soul.

Tom was actually home that evening, much to the entire families surprise. For a while now he would disappear for days at a time; not returning to eat or sleep. They had no idea where he went just that he wasn't there which suited them all fine. Kate was the only one who was worried.

The family barely functioned anymore. Jake was locked in his own little world. And the rest of the siblings started spending less and less time at home and more out with friends. Or, well really just anyplace that was free of family.

* * *

Nora was at a loss for what to do. She tried to keep Sarah strong but there was nothing she could do. She wasn't Jake. She had taken her to a doctor and the results weren't very good. She was suffering chronic depression, had a mild eating disorder and was at risk of suicide. That was what he had told her anyway.

There was only one thing left for her to do. Picking up the phone she called the one place she used to call home.  
"Hello?" came Kate's voice on the other end.  
"Hey Mum." Nora replied.  
"Oh, it's you honey. How are you?"  
"I'm fine, and that's not why I'm calling."  
"Is something wrong there?  
"Really, you're honestly asking that? Of course something's wrong. Sarah is depressed. Clinically depressed. She isn't eating and she looks like the wind could knock her over. She's at risk of SUICIDE." Nora emphasized the final word in her sentence hoping that it would hit home.  
There was a gasp of breath on the other end of the line but no words came through.  
"Look mum, I can't sit by and watch this happen, and I'm not going to. I'm coming to get Jake tonight regardless of what you and Tom want."  
She shocked herself as she said this. They had no way of taking care of both Sarah and Jake especially with a baby on the way and the chance they would both need medical help.

Regardless of that small problem she knew that she couldn't back out now. Leaving a note on the kitchen bench telling Bud where she was going and to check on Sarah when he got home she was out the door and on her way to the place she reluctantly called her childhood home.

It was so different now than when she grew up. Now it was cold. Full of lies, secrets, pain and anger. It could not even be compared to the home in which she grew up. That home was full of family, love, happiness, joy. A foundation for any home in which she raised kids.

She arrived some hours later. There were no cars in the driveway and it struck her just then that maybe Kate had taken Jake somewhere to stop Nora taking him with her. Oh God, what if she had? What would she do then?

She knocked on the door but received no answer. She opened the door anyway, after all what was the point of having a key if you didn't use it?  
She wandered through the house. It was weird for it to be silent. She wondered if that was what is was like these days. Silent that is.

She headed for the room she knew was Jake and Sarah's, though really it was more just Jake's now. She opened the door hoping that he was there not at all expecting the site the greeted her.

Jake was curled into a ball on the bed, but she didn't see him at first. Instead her eyes were drawn to the things that littered the floor. The alcohol bottle, the drops of blood, the faint dusting of cocaine and a small bag of what she assumed was weed. The air smelt heavily of sweat, alcohol and drugs.

She couldn't understand how her parents would let him get to this state. How they hadn't gotten him help. How they hadn't brought Sarah back. She just couldn't understand how her family could have fallen apart so hard and so fast. It hadn't even been 3 months.

She spun around to leave the room, assuming that Jake wasn't there, when she saw him curled up on the bed. She felt like crying at the sight of him. He was broken; just broken.

He either hadn't noticed her enter, or hadn't cared and she hoped that it was the former. She walked across to him and sat on the edge of the bed.  
"Jake" she whispered, gently nudging him with a hand. He made no effort to responds.  
"Jake, wake up now. It's Nora" she tried again nudging him just a bit harder.  
He opened his eyes. They were bloodshot and red and it seemed as if he was dazed and confused.  
"Hey Jakey, I've come to get you" She told him. Her voice still a whisper so not to scare him.

Half an hour later they were heading back to Nora's. Jake's bags were taking up the boot and front seat and he was stretched out on the back, sleeping again. He fell asleep with images of Sarah and their reuniting. He wondered how she was; he hoped she wasn't as bad as he was. He didn't think he could handle it if she had destroyed herself like he had.

She was too good for that. Too pretty. She had far too much going for her. He on the other hand was going nowhere. He was hers for as long as she wanted him and then he was nothing. As soon as she no longer needed him, the world no longer needed him; because for him she was the world.

* * *

Jake was just waking up as they pulled into the driveway of what would now become Jake's home. Nora could clearly tell that he was hung-over and still suffering the come-down from the drugs he had taken the day before and she knew that the first thing he needed was aspirin and food.

She hoped that Bud had made dinner for them all and that there would be some waiting for Jake. They left his bags in the car and headed inside.

Bud was finishing his own dinner as they walked in the door. He looked up at their entrance and was shocked at the changes that had happened to Jake in the mere space of two weeks. He wouldn't have believed it if he didn't see it. Without any words being said he got up and grabbed a plate of food for Jake whilst Nora ushered him into a seat. His squinted as he sat, the bright lights hurting his eyes and making his head thump even more.

Bud placed the food in front of him and went to join Nora who had gone to get her own food from the kitchen.  
"He looks like crap" was what Bud said as soon as the door had shut behind him. He knew his words were harsh, but they were the truth.  
Nora sighed; she knew it was true as well.  
"I know Bud, that's why I had to bring him up here. I can't let my family destroy the two of them. They have already destroyed my home, and the rest of the family. Sarah and Jake always were all or nothing and I really don't want them to end up dead because Tom's a stubborn bastard and my mum won't stand up to him"

He pulled her to his chest, wrapping his arms around her. He ran a hand through her hair as he whispered in her ear, "It'll be okay."

Jake had finished eating by the time they had finished talking in the kitchen. Nora placed two aspirin next to his plate on the table with a glass of water.  
"Here Jake, take these then you can go back to bed alright?" She told him.

Bud had said that Sarah was sleeping in the room that was now hers. They only had three bedrooms in their house. Their room, the baby's room, and the room Sarah was staying with. For now they decided just to let Sarah and Jake stay together.  
There was only one bed there for them, but Nora figured that wouldn't be a problem. It hadn't been for them as children.

Jake followed her down the hallway to the bedroom. He was tired even though he had slept all day. He just needed to catch up on it.

He saw Sarah lying on the bed and sighed in relief. She was there, and for the most part she looked okay. He was too tired to notice the changes that had happened, and she wasn't facing him to make them obvious.

He lifted the covers off her and slid in behind her. His arms wrapped around her waist and he pulled her tightly to him. If he noticed that she was skinnier he was too tired for it to click in his still mind-boggled state. All that mattered was that he was here with her and that she was in his arms once again.

Nora watched them from the doorway a smile on her lips for the first time that day. Both asleep reality didn't matter. They were content in their own little world of dreams. Their faces were relaxed and peaceful and she couldn't help but hate her parents for what they had done and how they had torn the family apart.

Sarah awoke the next morning before Jake. She felt the arms around her body and the warm chest pressed tightly to her back and she wondered who it was. It was achingly familiar.  
She turned in the arms of the boy holding her and saw Jake. A smile lit up on her face brighter than it had been in years.  
She couldn't believe that he was here. She wrapped her own arms around him and together they fell asleep again. Her face buried in his neck, whilst his resting on top of her head.

It was nearly noon by the time to two were both awake. Jake felt much better than he had the previous day, though he desperately needed a shower.  
"Hey." He heard from the sweetest voice in the world as soft lips touched his own slightly chapped ones.  
He kissed her back before parting and answering her.  
"Hi." He replied a smile still on his face.  
It was then that her skinniness clicked in his mind.

He pulled away from her, not noticing the look of confusion on Sarah's face as he did so. He pulled her out of the bed and stood her up.  
The trackies that had fitted her just fine a few weeks ago now sat low on her hips, clinging to the bones that protruded slightly. He assumed it was one of his hoodies that she was wearing given the way it sat on her frame, but upon closer inspection he realized it was one of hers. She had lost a drastic amount of weight.  
"Oh Sarah." He said out loud. Sighing at what his sister had become.

He didn't see that she was looking at him the same way. Whilst he hadn't exactly lost a dramatic amount of weight he had bags under his red, blood-shot eyes. She could see one wrist poking out from where he must have pushed the sleeve up in his sleep.  
"Jakey" she whispered.  
She moved towards him, pain clearly etched on her face. She didn't like this, not at all. She hated her parents for driving them to this point. The point of self-destruction.

She reached out and grabbed his arms, pushing the sleeve up on the other one. She ran a soft hand over the healing cuts she knew would one day be fading scars. Some would be ones you would have to know where there to see, others would forever be shiny pink skin marring his tanned flesh.

She leaned into him, crushing her now delicate and breakable frame into his. Even though he still smelt of weed and alcohol underneath it all she could still smell the scent that was Jake.

They left the bedroom together heading towards the dining room. Neither Nora and Bud were home and for that they were grateful. They needed time to reconnect. Be together.

* * *

After a quick breakfast they headed to the shower. Jake was saddened moreso when he realised the toll on Sarah's body from her lack of food. Even though she herself wanted to eat it, her body didn't know what to do with it anymore. It was a foreign concept now.

They walked towards the bathroom, a mutual decision made to shower together. They had no need to be afraid of each other. No need to be afraid of the scars that now marred their bodies as they knew that now they would heal together.

Jake turned the water on and set it for the right temperature whilst Sarah undressed. She slid into the shower relishing in the warm water washing over her body.  
He watched her as he undressed himself. She was still beautiful. He was amazed by her. He stepped out of his jeans and kicked them to the other side of the room, closer to the laundry basket.

He stepped into the shower with her. Arms enclosing her in a warm cocoon of Jake and water. She smiled and nothing in particular, just that she felt safe and happy for the first time in a long time.

He bent down and picked up the shampoo bottle from the floor of the shower squeezing a small amount onto his palm. He gently scrubbed it into Sarah's hair washing away the grime and dirt from the past few days. The scent of strawberries filled the air as he washed it all out gently. He watched it swirl and twirl before it went down the drain. He liked to think it took all their worries with them.

He grabbed the conditioner next and repeated the same process as before; gently scrubbing it into her hair before rinsing it out. She relished in the feeling of being taken care of. He was the only one she would allow to do it. Other than him, she needed to be in control.

He reached for the brush next, slowly and gently untangling the knots that had formed. It took a while but soon it was all brushed, cascading down her back. She turned around and smiled up at him.

Now it was his turn. She repeated everything he had done to her. Her dainty hands washing his hair with the shampoos, his troubles sliding down the drain with the soap and water. Then she conditioned it, returning it back to its natural state without the scent of alcohol and weed. She ran the brush through it a few times, getting rid of the few tangles that had appeared.

She turned him around and ran her hands through his hair, making sure that it was indeed all tangle-free. Instead of getting all the way through it though she was stopped by the look in his eyes. The look of pure adoration and love.

She had felt uncomfortable with the idea of giving anyone control over herself, anyone expecting a relationship out of her, but here and now? With Jake? It felt like the most natural thing in the world and she couldn't have stopped herself leaning up and kissing him even if she had wanted to.

He spun her around so she was leaning against the wall of the shower. The water had been long forgotten as it pelted Jake's back. He kissed her back, trying to put all his love and desire into that one gentle kiss.

Brown eyes met, as did soft pink lips. Tanned skin melted into tanned skin and together, they became one again.


End file.
